College Beginnings...
by siaNatic
Summary: What happens after the SD gang graduate? What college do they go? And what happens? This is kinda predictable and crappy, but it's my first fic... *3rd chapter up!* Please R&R! Thanks!
1. College Beginnings...

Author's note: This is my first Slam Dunk fanfic. I know it's crappy and all, but I'll try and improve... 

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, etc...   
Only the weird-sounding college name belongs to me. And the original characters who may or may not appear later...  
  


Clad in the white and dark blue of his college uniform, Sakuragi Hanamichi looked no different from the many other college students of Shikitsu college. Except for his flaming red, cropped hair and his extraordinary height. He had grown 7 cm since his freshman year at Shohoku High School 2 years ago, and became the new center of the team after Akagi, Mitsui and Kogure left for college.  
  
"Do'aho. Why are you staring into empty space?" a familiar voice, along with its tall owner appeared.  
  
"Stop calling me do'aho, you kitsune! I just thought I heard Akagi's voice..." Hanamichi retorted.  
  
"Really? Are you sure you didn't hear wrongly, you do'aho?"  
  
"Really! Do you want me to headbutt you before you'll believe what I say? I'm going to the gym to check it out. Are you coming along?" Hanamichi replied excitedly, jumping up and down like an over-active kangaroo.  
  
Without answering, Rukawa just strode to the doors of the gym, leaving a very agitated Hanamichi to sprint to the doors.   
Despite the strong rivalry between the two basketball players, they had slowly became the best of friends, although they STILL looked like enemies (and sometimes treated each other like one).  
  
Hanamichi excitedly pushed open the gym doors, and the noisy bouncing of basketballs in the gym became a hushed silence.   
  
"Who's that disturbing the basketball training!?" a voice Hanamichi and Rukawa could would never fail to recognise.  
  
"Gori! It's us you idiot!" Hanamichi shouted and slapped Akagi on his rear.  
  
"What the... Why are you both here?"  
  
"What's so surprising about that? We both did pretty well for the exams, you know."  
  
"I recall that how you, Rukawa, Miyagi and Mitsui failed your exams so badly you had to retake them... And not forgetting the study session at my house... When YOU drew on my face with a black marker!!!" Akagi thundered, giving Hanamichi a hard but friendly knock on his head.   
  
Laughter from behind Akagi was heard, and Hanamichi found it somewhat familiar...  
  
"Ryochin! Mitchy! You both are here too!? Why EVERYONE is here?"  
  
"No... Not everyone. Kogure isn't here. He got a scholarship to one of the best colleges. Wonder if he's still playing basketball..." Akagi corrected Hanamichi.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know Glasses-man was so smart!" Hanamichi excitedly babbled on. Suddenly an idea came to Hanamichi *lightbulb please*...  
"Why don't we have a game? The kitsune and me versus Ryochin and Mitchy. We can see if you have improved... Or if I'm better than you both know... After all, I'm the tensai! Hahahahahahaha!!!"  
*Everyone except Rukawa sweatdrops*  
  
"Still the same old Hanamichi eh? Fine! A game it shall be! Get dressed and we'll start!" Miyagi declared.  
  


Well? What did you think of it? Give me a review! And tell me if I got anything wrong. Or did anything really well. =)) And I need more ideas... Especially for names... The only ones I can think of are from Hikaru No Go (a manga about weiqi/go)...


	2. Hanamichi and Rukawa versus Mitsui and M...

Author's note: Thanks for all those reviews! I decided to write this early because I probably won't have much time next week. All those horrible tests... Sigh. Anyway, I hope you'll like this. I'm trying to incorporate technical jargon here, but I don't think I'm very good... Give me your comments ok? Oh, and I don't think this will be yaoi. Maybe another one =)   
  
There was a hushed silence as the two tall basketball players entered the gym in their jerseys and shorts. Hanamichi was grinning like an idiot, but Rukawa's face was expressionless, as it always was.   
  
"I'll be the referee," offered Akagi. "I hope you're not fouling like you were when you first started..."  
  
Hanamichi turned red in the face and shouted "I'm the tensai! How can a tensai foul? That was a tensai-in-making who fouled! So there!".   
  
Rukawa, as usual, sighed and uttered his signature "Do'aho."  
  
But this time Hanamichi merely glared at Rukawa and mouthed the word "kitsune", instead of rushing there and attempting to headbutt Rukawa. Akagi, Miyagi and Mitsui were surprised. Had Hanamichi toned down after suffering from his back injury?  
  
Miyagi grinned evilly, and gave Hanamichi a hard poke on his back. "Owwwww!!!!!!" howled Hanamichi. "My back still hurts!"  
  
"Your back hasn't recovered and you still want to play? If you get paralysed it has nothing to do with us..." Miyagi commented.  
  
"Bwahahahahahhaha! I got you there! Of course I have recovered! I'm the tensai, remember? In fact, I've really improved! Ask the kitsune if you don't believe me!" Hanamichi crowed.  
  
All eyes focused on Rukawa, but he just sighed and said "Do'aho." again.  
  
"Enough boasting. Let's start now and we can see if you have really improved. We'll play a two-on-two, five minutes long. Whichever side scores the most by the end of the five minutes wins. Deal? If we win..." Mitsui rubbed his hands, saying "You both have to treat us to a feast. And a few pachinko balls..."  
  
"Fine! Get ready to have a giant hole burnt in your pocket!"   
  
Hanamichi grabbed a ball and said triumphantly, "We got the ball first, so we'll start! Besides, we're your juniors and you should give way to us."  
  
Miyagi rushed forward to guard Hanamichi while Mitsui took on the tougher task of marking Rukawa. Hanamichi dribbled a little, trying to elude Miyagi. He appeared to be frustrated and jumped to attempt a jump shot. Miyagi followed and tried to hold off Hanamichi's shot, which was quite difficult since Hanamichi was so much taller than he was.   
  
Suddenly, Hanamichi swiftly landed and bounced the ball past Miyagi! Miyagi was stunned. How could he, a point guard who was supposedly one of the best in Kanagawa, be so easily fooled by Hanamichi's fake? Hanamichi then did a jump shot, this time for real. The ball dropped in, in a perfect arc.   
  
Everyone except Rukawa appeared to be shocked. Hanamichi had really improved a lot, despite his earlier injury. Mitsui calmed Miyagi down by saying "Don't mind, don't mind! Hanamichi probably had beginners' luck. He'll miss it later."  
  
At this, Hanamichi gave Mitsui a killer stare, but did not physically abuse him like he would have done before. Again, everyone was surprised as this was really out of Hanamichi's (violent) character.  
  
The game continued, and Miyagi threw in the ball to Mitsui. Mitsui was closely guarded by Rukawa, who was determined not to let Mitsui score. Mitsui attempted his three-pointer, but was blocked by Rukawa. Mitsui refused to give up and tried to fake, but Rukawa read his move and stalled him. Mitsui refused to give up, but realised that he had no choice but to pass the ball to Miyagi, who stood a better chance of scoring because Hanamichi's defence was not so good.   
  
Miyagi got the ball and feinted left, succeeding in fooling Hanamichi. He jumped and attempted to lay the ball, but Hanamichi suddenly appeared and did Akagi's signature flyflap! Mitsui, however, managed to grab the ball and lined up for a jump shot, and it went in!   
  
"I guess you weren't that good like you said you were, eh?" Miyagi teased Hanamichi.   
  
"Hmph. Don't be too smug. I'll score next!" Hanamichi retorted.  
  
"Do'aho. I'm scoring next, not you."  
  
"Whatever..." Hanamichi replied as he passed the ball to Rukawa. Rukawa attempted to fake, but Mitsui was one step ahead and blocked him. Rukawa, however, was unfazed and jumped up to shoot.   
  
"What the..." Mitsui was confused. Then he realised what Rukawa was doing, but there was nothing he could do. Rukawa had just done a fadeaway shot!  
  
"I said I would score." Rukawa said to Hanamichi, who didn't go crazy and start to rave about how he could have also scored.   
  
"Miyagi." Akagi boomed. "I think I'll help you out. You referee this game instead."  
  
"Bwahahahaha! Now Gori has to personally play with us! That shows how good we are!" Hanamichi went into his 'tensai mode' again...  
  
"Get ready. I won't be easy on you just because you had a back injury and you're younger."  
  
  
A/N: Ok, i just had to stop here... I don't know THAT many basketball feats you know. I'm saving the best for the last. I know it's a little bland and boring, but I can't help it... It's important to the story. I need more ideas for the story, so please please please give me your comments!   
  
P.S. Mitsui, Miyagi, Hanamichi and Rukawa can actually enter college because they decided that they wanted to play college basketball and started studying REALLY hard for their exams. And they had lots more study sessions (at Akagi's house!) too. So that explains how they can actually get into college, for those who are curious. I know this sounds a little illogical, but I DO have a fanfiction writer's license right...? 


	3. The game continues...

Author's note: Haven't been updating because of all the tests I have... Lots more are coming, so I decided to do this chapter first. All comments and reviews are welcome. =))  
  
The match was still on - this time more fast and furious than before. Akagi, who was surprisingly well-guarded by Hanamichi, passed the ball to Mitsui. Mitsui quickly stepped out of the 3-point arc (A/N: I'm not sure what it's called...) and effortlessly tossed the ball, which hit nothing but net.   
  
Rukawa frowned, and quietly said,"That wasn't a three-pointer. You were stepping on the line." (A/N: Sounds familiar? It came from the Rukawa vs Mitsui game...)  
  
This time Hanamichi did not declare that Mitsui had shot a three-pointer, but actually agreed with Rukawa.   
  
"Nani!? I *DID* step out of the line. Miyagi! You're the referee! Say something!"  
  
"Erm... Actually I didn't see clearly... Hehehe..." Miyagi said sheepishly. "Did anyone else see it?"  
  
"Mitsui wasn't stepping on the line." A tall, lanky and dark-haired boy quietly declared.   
  
"Thanks, Hikaru. So the score is 5-6, 5 for the seniors and 6 for the juniors." stated Miyagi.  
  
The game continued, with Mitsui, Miyagi and Akagi getting more and more impressed by Hanamichi's and Rukawa's improvement. Both Hanamichi and Rukawa were working with perfect coordination, passing and assisting each other flawlessly.   
  
"Hmph. I wonder why the both of you weren't like that during your freshman or sophomore years. We might have won the Inter High if you both had cooperated instead of bickering at every given opportunity..." Mitsui thought aloud.  
  
The distraction proved to be fatal, as Rukawa tossed the ball through the air. "That won't get in..." Mitsui thought.  
  
Suddenly and unexpectedly, Hanamichi leapt up and slammed the ball into the hoop! "Ally-oop!" Everyone in the gym started to whisper. Miyagi's and Mitsui's jaws were on the ground.   
"Gosh. Their coordination is really good!" thought Miyagi. "I wonder how they managed to get along..."  
  
Barely 30 seconds later, Akagi had done his famous 'Gorilla Dunk' while Rukawa got in a beautiful shot. More shots and passes were exchanged, with Mitsui scoring a three-pointer and Rukawa executing a smooth lay-up.  
  
"20 seconds more - the seniors have a one point lead!" Miyagi called out.  
  
Rukawa was well-guarded by the experienced Mitsui, and swiftly passed the ball to Hanamichi. "10 seconds more!"  
  
Hanamichi jumped, and before Akagi could stop him, slammed the ball in the hoop, knocking Akagi down in the process.  
  
"Time's up! Rukawa and Hanamichi wins." Miyagi declared, himself surprised at the result.  
  
"Wasn't that beautiful??? That's my tensai dunk! That's the power of the tensai basketoman!" Hanamichi shamelessly bragged.  
  
"I'm glad both of you can now cooperate and have improved so much. With the both of you, we stand a better chance of winning the inter-college games." Akagi admitted.  
  
"I'll introduce the rest of the club to you - there's Hikaru who saw the three-pointer line thing just now," pointing to the dark-haired boy who grinned at the both of them.  
  
"And there's Murai, Hotta, Takeshi, ..........." (A/N: I can't think of anymore names! Sorry if they sound stupid or lame...)  
  
"Ok, it's getting late. Practice's over, people. Those assigned to cleaning duty please remember to go earlier to clean the gym first. Ok, let's go people!" Akagi announced the end of the practice.  
  
"Rukawa and Hanamichi, both of you are coming over for practice tomorrow right?" asked Akagi.  
  
"Definitely! I wouldn't miss it for anything! See you all tomorrow!" With that, Hanamichi dashed off, leaving Rukawa slowly strolling behind.  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I cut down on the basketball scenes because I don't really know that much about them and because I can't think of any more descriptive words... I don't know what else to include in this fic, so ideas, suggestions and comments are very much appreciated. =) 


End file.
